lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
CORRECT PHOTON
By Prof. L. Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) August 3 , 2015 INTRODUCTION After my discovery of the dipolic photons peresented at the international conference "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (Olympia 1993), today it is well known that the dipolic photons reject Maxwell's fields which violate Newton's third law of instantneous action and reaction. Also the energy E = hν and the mass m = hν/c2 of the correct photon rejects Einstein's relativity, which violates not only Newton's third law but also the two conservation laws of energy and mass.(LAWS AND EXPERIMENTS INVALIDATE FIELDS AND RELATIVITY). In this photo I present at the conference the equations of the dipole nature of photons. So far astronomical observations and experiments showed that light consists of particles (photons) having mass with opposite charges. Newton in his Opticks (1704) proposed that light has gravitational properties related to the mass of his light particles. Such properties were confirmed by Soldner in 1801 who proved the bending of light near the massive sun. Moreover in 1845 Faraday discovered the magnetic rotation of the plane of polarized light (Faraday effect). In other words Newton’s particles have not only mass with gravitational properties but also positive and negative charges like the opposite charges of an electric dipole providing the electromagnetic properties of light. Under this condition Maxwell in 1865 abandoned Newton’s theory and was based only on Faraday’s experiment and on his false concept of fields. So he proposed a wrong electromagnetic theory according to which false electromagnetic fields move through a fallacious ether. On the other hand in 1900 Planck discovered that light consists of quanta of energy E = hν and in 1905 Einstein based on the Planck quanta and on Maxwell’s false fields proposed that light consists of fallacious massless quanta of fields, which led to his invalid theories of relativity. Under this crisis of physics in 1993 I was based on the experiment of French-Tessman who showed the fallacy of Maxwell’s fields and I presented at the international conference “Frontiers of fundamental Physic” my paper “Impact of Maxwell’s equation of displacement current on electromagnetic laws and comparison of the Maxwellian waves with our model of dipolic paricles”. In that paper I showed that light consists of photons which behave like an electric dipole providing both gravitational and electromagnetic properties. PHOTON MASS Historically, Descartes in his Optics (1637) definitely rejected the possibility that light consists of particles moving in vacuum because he believed that light is associated with a medium called “ether”. Although it had a considerable influence on the ideas of physicists Newton in his'' Opticks'' (1704) concluded that the Cartesian theory of light could not account for polarization, a property of light unknown to Descartes. This would be easy enough to understand if light is a stream of''' rectangular particles moving in vacuum''' but''' rather more difficult if light is a wave disturbance in a medium. In spite of Newton’s criticism, other seventeenth-century scientists such as Hooke and Huygens continued to think of light in terms of impulses in a medium. This was not yet the “wave theory” in the modern sense, because the periodic nature of the pulses had not yet been recognized; ironically it was Newton who suggested that light might have to be somehow assigned also periodic properties in order to account for the phenomena of colors. Newton also predicted that his '''rectangular particles '''have gravitational properties confirmed by Soldner in 1801. Nevetheless later Maxwell (1865) abandoned Newton’s theory of light and introduced his electromagnetic theory with the wrong hypothesis that light consists of electromagnetic fields moving through a fallacious ether. Then Einstein relating the wrong fields of Maxwell with the quantum hypothesis of Planck(1900) developed his fallacious massless quanta of fields (1905), which led to his invalid theories of relativity. (See my CONTRADICTING RELATIVITY THEORIES ). Under this crisis of physics I presented at the international conference of 1993 my paper "Impact of Maxwell’s equation of displacement current on electromagnetic laws and comparison of the Maxwellian waves with our model of dipolic particles" . According to that paper a photon has both mass and opposite charges, and in some cases the photon mass behaves like the constant inertial mass of a particle. Note that in the quantum physics of non conservative forces the absorption of the correct photon by an electron contributes not only to the increase of the electon energy but also to the increase of the electron mass. (Correct Compton effect). Whereas in the quantum Mechanics of conservative forces the mass of a moving particle remains always constant. For example when such a dipole with mass m = hν/c2 moves in perpendicular direction to the gravitational force Fg its mass behaves like the constant inertial mass of an electron and accelerates along the direction of gravity according to the laws discovered by Galileo. Whereas in case in which the velocity c of photon is parallel to Fg the photon cannot accelerate along the direction of c. Instead, it increases its mass m = hν/c2 . In this case using Newton’s second law we write: Fg = d(mc)/dt = c(dm/dt Or in terms of energy we can write Fg ds = dW = d(mc)/dtds = dmc2 = dhν Of course this application of Newton’s laws explains the so-called gravitational shift. Unfortunately Einstein under his invalid hypothesis of massless quanta of fields tried to interpret this phenomenon which complicated the problem. On the other hand when the photon is absorbed by an electron the energy hν and the mass m = hν/c2 are absorbed by the electron and lead to the increase of the electron energy (ΔΕ) and the electron mass (ΔΜ) in accordance with my discovery of the PHOTON-MATTER INTERACTION hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 In this case the Kauffmann experiment showed that M/Mo = c2/(c2-u2) and differentiation of this equation leads to my discovery of the PHOTON-MATTER INTERACTION. Here the variable photn mass m = hν/c2 differs from the variable mass M of the electron because the electron under the absorption of the photon mass cannot move as fast as the speed of light. In other words all particles under the PHOTON-MATTER INTERACTION cannot move as fast as the speed of light while the photon with its mass m = hν/c2 always moves at the speed of light. Under this condition although Kauffmann explained his experiment (1901) by using the so-called '''electromagnetic mass (introduced by J.J.Thomson in1881), Einstein under his fallacious massless quanta of fields developed his invalid relativity by hypothesizing that the increase of the electron mass (ΔΜ) is due to a strange relative motion with respect to an observer, which violates dramatically the two conservation laws of energy and mass.( See my THOMSON AND MICHELSON REJECT EINSTEIN). Nevertheless today physicists continue to accept Einstein’s wrong massless quanta of fields and Einstein’s invalid relativity. For example in the “Photon-WIKIPEDIA” one reads the following invalid ideas: “Current commonly accepted physical theories imply or assume the photon to be strictly massless. If the photon is not a strictly massless particle, it would not move at the exact speed of light in vacuum, c. Its speed would be lower and depend on its frequency. Relativity would be unaffected by this; the so-called speed of light, c, would then not be the actual speed at which light moves, but a constant of nature which is the maximum speed that any object could theoretically attain in space-time”. ' ' ELECTROMAGNETIC PROPERTIES OF PHOTON WHICH BEHAVES LIKE A SPINNING ELECTRIC DIPOLE It is well known that in 1845 Faraday discovered the magnetic rotation of the plane of polarized light (Faraday effect). In other words Newton’s rectangular particles have not only mass with gravitational properties but also positive and negative charges like the opposite charges of an electric dipole providing the electromagnetic properties of light. Under this condition Faraday believed that gravitation and electromagnetism were somehow related, but he failed to find any connection, because in 1932 in order to explain his induction law introduced the fallacious concept of field. Faraday imagined that the space surrounding the magnet and the coil was in a state of tension like stretched rubber bands and he called these bands “lines of force”. Although Neumann in 1845 discovered that the induction law is consistent with the magnetic force of the Ampere law, Maxwell in 1865 developed his electromagnetic theory with wrong fields moving through a fallacious ether. It is also well-known that the ether was rejected by the famous experiment of the two American physicists Michelson and Morley (1887) in favor of Newton’s rectangular particles moving in vacuum. On the other hand in 1901 Kaufmann showed experimentally that the absorption of light by an electron contributes not only to the increase of the electron energy ΔΕ but also to the increase of the electron mass ΔΜ. Although in 1903 the two American physicists Nichols and Hull showed experimentally that light consists of particles having not only energy E but also momentum p, given by the relation p = E/c, Einstein under his massless quanta of fields based on Maxwell’s waves believed that the increase of mass is due not to the absorption of light but to the relative motion of the electron with respect to a randomly moving observer. Such fallacious ideas of moving fields which led to the invalid relativity could not be explained by the work of Planck (1900), who discovered that E = hν. Under this discovery the American physicist Compton (1923) showed experimentally that p = hν/c . Then, since p = mc under the idea of Newton’s rectangular particles of light one could determine the mass m = hν/c2 . Especially Compton discovered that the frequency ν of X rays decreases by collision with electrons. So he showed that light consists of particles possessing both corpuscular and wave properties. It was therefore a confirmation of Newton’s corpuscles having wave properties. In the same way the two American physicists Davisson and Germer showed experimentally that also electrons produce waves. That is, one observes that matter as well as light possesses both wave and corpuscular properties. It is of interest to note that later (1963) the basic postulation (displacement current) for the development of Maxwell’s electromagnetic theory was rejected by the experiment of the two American physicists French and Tessman, who showed that the application of Maxwell’s equation of displacement current involves misconceptions. Particularly during the motion in the ionized air in a capacitor the changing electric field of the discharged plates cannot produce any magnetic resultant. Taking into account all these experiments showing that Newton’s '''rectangular particles of light '''have not only gravitational properties but also electromagnetic ones, I analyzed carefully the Faraday effect by adding equal positive and negative charges to Newton’s rectangular particles which behave like moving dipoles. In the Cartesian system xy a dipole with two opposite charges +q and –q could move with a velocity u < c along the x direction when the dipole axis r is parallel to y. In this simple case the applications of the Coulomb and Ampere laws give electric attraction Fe stronger that the magnetic repulsion Fm as Fe = Kq2/r2 and Fm = kq2u2/r2 Since Weber in 1856 showed experimentally that K/k = c2 one gets Fe / Fm = c2 / u2. That is, Fe > Fm However such a dipole at the speed (u =c ) operates with equal electric attractions and magnetic repulsions. This situation of course leads to the conclusion that the photon of Lewis (1926) interprets the Faraday effect. According to the laws of electromagnetism a magnetic field in the direction of y can exert a torque to any electric dipole moving along the x direction. Also such dipoles moving at c interact with an electron of charge (-e) in terms of varying Ey and Bz because of the spin of the dipole (dipolic photon). Such a situation also led to my discovery of Photon-Matter Interaction as Ey(-e) dy = dw and Bz(-e) dy = Fmdt = dp = dmc. Since the experiment of Weber leads to Ey/Bz = c one gets dw/dm = c2 That is, the absorption of a photon by an electron is given by hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 Under these very important discoveries I presented at the international conference “Frontiers of fundamental physics my paper of 1993. In that paper I showed that the invalid hypothesis of self-propagating fields in Maxwell’s theory is modified by my dipolic particles or dipolic photons in order to interpret both the gravitational and the electromagnetic properties of light discovered by Faraday. Also such a rotating dipole (spinning photon) can produce varying Ey and Bz like the self-propagating fields of Maxwell. In a simple transparent medium ( radiation in matter ) the electric attraction between the charges of the dipolic photon cause in matter some distortion of the atomic electronic cloud. Hence, under a dielectric permittivity the electric force is reduced and the dipolic photon moves at a velocity smaller than c. Furthermore I showed that in the induction law the motion of a magnet with respect to a coil gives always a magnetic force, while the fallacious electric field of Maxwell violates the principle of relativity. In other words, Einstein’s basic assumption of his special relativity that a moving magnet with respect to a coil produces electric field violates the principle of relativity. To conclude I emphasize that laws and experiments invalidate fields and relativity . Thus a clear answer to the photon-wave dilemma is given by the dipolic photon which reveals the dipole nature of photon. Note that a low frequency photon exposed to a magnetic field was split into a separate positive charge and a separate negative charge. See in Google The photon consists of a positive and a negative charge ). These charges were exposed to an electric field which changes its position. This position was measured using a charge meter described by Hans W Giertz (2010). Category:Fundamental physics concepts